


Awake

by RowynSN



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She whipped around and dropped the book in her hands. "Y-you're awake?"</p><p>Laura didn't say anything, but moved shakily forward before dropping to her knees in front of her. "Please get me out of here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked the idea that instead of Peter going in a coma, Laura did and when Erica was in the hospital because of her seizures, she roomed with her once and from there, just kept coming back. She acts pre-wolf here because she isn’t a wolf just yet.

Erica grinned as she stepped into the hospital and made her way to Laura’s room. In her hands, she gripped fresh flowers she picked on the way and a book. It had been a long time since she had last visited and she’d been itching to for a week.

Erica opened the door, breath hitching when she caught sight of the empty bed. But the bed wasn’t made, blanket on the floor, sheets still wrinkled. That had to mean she was still at the hospital, right? Did they move her into another room? Erica went further in and put the flowers into the vase anyways.

“Erica?”

She whipped around and dropped the book in her hands. “Y-you’re awake?”

Laura didn’t say anything, but moved shakily forward before dropping to her knees in front of her. “Please get me out of here.”

Erica didn’t question it. She put Laura’s arm over her neck and guided her outside. Her heart sped up. How many times had she imagined Laura awake and next to her? She leaned closer, startling aware of her own heartbeat. Could Laura feel it against her chest? She hoped not.

Further down the hallway, a nurse spotted them. Erica sped towards the elevator while Laura tried to keep up, but was too weak so Erica pulled her along with as much strength as she could muster.

Was this a result of the coma? Or something else?

Before the nurse caught them, the elevator door closed and the sounds of Laura breathing hard filled the space.  

“Where will we go?” Erica asked, brows knitted. She had always imagined this day would come, but it never went like this. When she had seizures and people bullied her because of it, she came to cry with Laura despite her not being conscious. She always imagined she would wake up and embrace her. Maybe comfort her and take her away from this place. It was a stupid idea now that she thought about it.

“Somewhere far away from here.”

What was so bad about the hospital? Erica would ask later when the time was right.

The elevator opened and she shuffled towards the exit. She headed towards the forest: the only place she knew she could hide her. She looked beside her and when Laura turned her head, Erica snapped her gaze forward. 

At least she would be apart of her life. Even if only for this moment. 


End file.
